


The god's mother

by Ynius



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, fem ed, hohenheim is more like a father, human al
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, even if is a female, is talentated at alchemy. When Trisha died, Hohenheim came back and took them on a trip. Watch as Edward and Alphonse get better at alchemy, stop wars, and basically throw the world as we know in the manga and anime in disaster. A good disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From my birth, i knew i was different from my brother. Heck, even from most people. I think that i am the only one like this in this world.

First of all, my name is a name fitted for a boy. Not a girl like me. But it seems that my old man wanted this to be my name so it stayed like this. Not that i complain about this.

Second of all, i heal faster than most humans. In miliseconds after the wound was created, it already closed.

Third of all, i am sturdy. As i grow up,i found out that not many things can hurt me. Of course, if my family does hit me for not playing nice or something, i can feel that. But not a cut from a kitchen knife or a fall from three meters. Tried that. Didn't worked. No one beside my brother knows.

And the last, i have every night a dream. Not the same, but close. It's a gate of some reasons. It has on it a big tree. There, always waiting for me is a figure. I can't see his face or body. Just the form. He introduced himself as me-the world, one, nothing etc.- but i know that isn't true.

"You're lieing."

"Ho? And what makes you think that?"

"Why would i see the world in my dream? And if you are me, why are you bigger than me and a boy? The logic inside me doesn't belives you."

"The logic, you say?"

"Yes. Everything is ruled by the logic itself."

"Then you can belive me as that logic itself."

"No way! You're joking right?!" I asked with sparkling eyes. Even if i couldn't see it's face, i could see it's mouth. It was smiling.

"No. I speak the truth. I mean, i am the gatekeeper of the Gate of Truth."

"The...gate of truth?"

"Yes. Behind this gate is the truth of everything you want to know. Do you want to see?"

"....no."

"Ha?"

"I said no. If it's the truth then the pay must be immense. And the says goes : belive those who seek the truth, and doubt those who know it."

"Hahahaha! Very smart child. Very smart indeed!"

"Ne, why did you brought me here?"

"Because i am bored. When you know all the thing in the universe, you tend to get a little bored, y'know?"

"No. I don't know. Because i don't know a shit about the universe."

"Carefull, little lady. Your words don't suit you."

"Bah. Who cares. Mom isn't here right now. Neighter Dad. Nor Al. So i can speak how i fucking want."

"...how years are you, by the way?"

"Five." I spoke proundly as i stuck my chest in front of me. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes. I answered it. I am bored."

"Poor you. Y'know, boredoom is my nr one enemy. Right after milk."

"Why milk?'

"Because it's coming from a cow! And it's sour."

"Then drink it with sugar or honey. I belive it should taste better."

"Really?!"

"I swear on my name of gatekeeper."

"Oh, by the way. What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh. Then i am gonna name you. Hmmm....Arthur!"

"What?"

"Stupid. Your name from now on will be Arthur."

"And if i don't like it?"

"You don't like it?" I asked surprised.

"...i like it."

"Then it's good."

The faces of my family when i put sugar AND honey into my milk and drunk it slowly and happy was priceless. I wish i had a camera.

"Ed....you drink milk?" Asked scared Al. My mom droped a plate and father was looking at me like i was someone else. It was funny.

"Yep. Arthur told me about this method!"

"Arthur....?" Asked my father.

"Yes! He's my new friend. Ah, but you can't really see him. I really can't see his face but he says that that way is good. He said he was bored and talked to me about anything. He said he is the logic."

"The logic you say?" Asked again my father with his eyes narrowed. Mother looked relived and i think she thinks that i have an immaginary friend. How stupid. Arthur is real.

After breakfeast my father took me and Al in his study. 

"Ed, did Arthur really told you that he is the logic?"

"Yes. Well, not in that word. He said that he is the universe. And he wanted to show me the truth! But i refused.

"Ehh? Nee-san, why did you refused?!" Whined Al.

"Al! You san't see the truth for free. Arthur confirmed that. I don't want to see it if i have to pay something."

"I see..."

Father looked really strang at me and Al. He asked us if we know about alchemy. We were really excited about talking with him about anything so we affirmed. He asked me to perform a simple alchemy. But without a circle.

"How can i possible do it without a circle?"

"You will see."

I saw it alright. Al was a witness at my power. For some reasons, father and i could perform alchemy without a circle. Al couldn't. He sulked really hard. And thus, our lessons with father began. It was really fun. He even took us to a private teacher. 

Izumi Curtis. A great woman. She beat father in three seconds flat. Not that he fought. He left with her six months. We were never happier to arrive home. 

When i arrived home with Al i hugged mom and dad really hard and thanked them for giving birth to me and Al. Not to say that our neightboors were really amused.

In that night, Arthur gave me a hard truth. Teacher was sick. The reason she and i could do it without a circle was because we both saw the gate. She saw the truth. And payed the price.

"Arthur....i can't do anything about her?"

"....with a price you could. Not only that. For a good price i can let you do things that could do good to many people."

"And that price is...?"

"Ed. I want you to give birth to me."

"....please wait a moment while my logic reccuperates. If you are logic, you sure say some strange confuzing things."

"It's not hard, Edward. When you are ready, i want you to have sex with a strong man that you approve of, and give birth to me. The moment the act is done, i will seal the gate and go inside of you and wait for nine months there. Then, i want to live a life with you as my mother. In case you didn't noticed, i like you a lot. And i want to be of help for you. If you accept, i can give you great powers that can supprass Hohenheims powers."

"...i understand. As you talk, it seems that you are sure that i will have a complicated life ahead of me. I want to help people. I will pay the price. But only when i am ready."

"Good."

The next day, i told my father and Alphonse my trade. The next day we three took a train towards sensei's house.

When we arrived, sensei was surprised to see us.

"Hohenheim. And Al and Ed, too. Why?"

"Sensei." Spoke Al somber. That got the attention of her. "What would you do if you could regain you intestines lost at the gate?"

"How...? Why do you know!"

"Sensei. Please answear."

"... i would be happy. Very happy."

"Then, sensei. In excange of our teaching, i will give you new organs."

"What....?"

She couldn't spoke another word as i put my hand on her stomach. She fainted from shock. Sig, her husband was soon by her side.

"Ed! What are you doing?!"

"I heal her." I spoke taking my hand from her belly. I smiled happy as i said." As i gave her news organs, now you can have a child of your own."

"What? Ed, are you speking the truth?!" Begged Sig as he hugged his wife. He was crying.

"I speak only the truth."

When sensei woke up she thanked me again and again. She was crying the whole time as she hugged me.

We stayed overnight and returned the next day.

Times were happy. Father had to leave but he told me and Al that an evil man will do something horrible soon if he won't stop it. We both understood. Still a month had passed from my sixth birthday. Then my world collapsed. Mother died.

Al and me both cried. We were consolling each other as we cried waiting for father.

That night Arthur took Al in my dream too.

"Sister?" Asked Al as he stood behind me looking wary of the strange looking preson.

"Welcome! I am know as the universe, one, everything, nothing, and esspecially y-"

"Yes, yes. Al, this is Arthur. Say hi, Arthur."

"...hi. Mom. Did you had to destroy my greeting again?"

"Yes. Don't scare my brother and your future uncle."

"Yes, mom~."

"Then...he is Arthur? Nice to meet you. I am Alphonse Elric."

"I know. As mom said, i am Arthur. I know everything. Nice to meet you."

That night Arthur told us another piece of truth. About our father. That he was immortal and he went to finish a thing that he let go when he was still human. He was surprised when we didn't hate him when he asked us our opinion. We were even pround that he is fighting the evil that he realesed. Then Arthur told us that at this moment a civil war is in Ishbal. We knew because Winry's parents were there. He said that to fight that evil, we first have to stop the civil war.

The next morning came together with our father. He hugged us and told us how sorry he was. We cried and forgaved him. Then, after a short visit to Winry's house, and a reassure that "Don't worry. We will bring your parents back." we took our things and leaved toward Ishbal.

As expected, it was hard for us to arrive. And we arrived a little late. The civil war had started.

With our alchemy we made wings from flesh on our backs and flew in the middle of the war.

My eyes flew through the military and stopped at a black haired man wearing the blue uniform. I flow towards him and took him from there as he was the target of a bullet.

"Wha-?! What are you doing?! Aren't you a civillian?"

"Look. I saved your sorry ass. Now tell me what is you speciality in alchemy."

"Flame but-"

"Good. I need a big fireball what explodes in air, please. Your name is-?"

"Ha....listen. Name is Roy Mustang. And for what do you need a fireball?"

"Why, for the war to finish, of course. Now please."

"Ok."

The man took his gloved right hand and with a snap, three great fire balls fired in air and exploded.

I leaved Mustang there and took flying. I could feel the surprise in his face and i felt pretty pround of myself. As i regrouped with my brother and father i shouted at the gaping Major.

"Mustang! Another one, you bastard! And a big one this time!"

"Sister!" Whined Al at me as i sweared in front of him and father.

"I don't fucking care, brother. We are in a war here. Now shut up and take cover. It will be a big one." 

True as spoken, a big fireball exploaded a little ahead of them. 'Nice aim, you bastard!' i thought happy with the results. The war stopped. Everyone was looking at me and my brother and father.

"I am Edward Elric! This is my brother Alphonse Elric and our father Van Hoheiheim! We came here to stop the war! I am aware of the reason why this war started and i want it to finish. The army will leave Ishbal and it's people alone and vice-versa!"

"You child. What are you suddently saying? You came into a war to say this?" Asked the Fuhrer. He was pretty mad.

"Yes! In what god belives Ishbal doesn't concern us, i am right? We don't especially associate with them and neighter them with us. Just because someone tried to break that balance by staring a war doen't mean that everyone wants to kill and hear people being killed. What sins have brought children? Or women or men? Or elders?! The reason this continues is the peoples pride that stops them from doing the right thing! You will kill your men here, Furher!"

"And what does one child knows about the grow ups world?"

"What do YOU know about our world?! I have enough power to wipe this whole city from the map, so god help me, right this moment i want people who want this war to finish to raise their hands and shout that they want to stop this maddness!" I shouted while my hands were holding my brothers and my fathers. They were there just as support in case somethings happens.

My eyes found againg Mustangs and his were hard and thinking. Then, as i almost pleaded him by eyes alone, his hand shot in air and he screamed loud and clear: "I want to finish this war already and go home!".

After him, as expected, were more shouts. One came from a musculed man almost bald who was crying, another from a man wearing glasses and another from a tower where stood a blonde haired woman. Then a lot and a lot more screams came from below.

Al's hand thighned in her and he could see both her brother and father smiling. Al was even crying. 

She looked one more time at Mustang and talked to him through eyes alone to fire on more time. He seemed to understood  as he once again fired and silenced the crowd.

"Now, Fuhrer! As you heard your mens cries, will you still continue this farce? Or will you back down? I belive that your army is for the people's sake. Not harm."

For a few minutes there was a deep silence. Fuhrer was trying to calm down as he founds his words. But, before thinking, he said loud and clear.

"We will go home. The war has finished."

Another second of silence, then the whole damn population was shouting and celebrating the good sweet final.

"Sis, you did it!" Exclamated Al happy hugging me.

"Yeah. I am pround of you, Ed."

"Thank you. Now let's find the Rockbells."

We flyed for another two minutes as my eyes found again and again and again Mustangs eyes. He looked amused everytime we saw each other. 

We found them on the Ishbal part. They were treating the wounded. Of course.

Auntie rushed at me and hugged me and praised me and scolded my father for bringing child in battlefield. I let them there as Al and me once again took flying.

"Sister? I can begin to like the feeling of flying, but why are we again here?"

"We will heal all the wonded here. And on one try, got it?"

"Umm....it is possible?"

"Yes."

We clapped one together and put our hands on air. The camp and the battle field were under us. At once, the wonded healed and the people who lost a member got them back. They couldn't bring dead back, but the deadly wounds were healed.

From extenuation, my wings had stopped for some seconds, and it was enough for me to fall. Al didn't reached so fast and he was going after me. But he wouldn't arrive in time. She knew it.

The moment that she had to touch the ground never came. She had fallen and was caught by a person. By Roy Mustang.

He looked amused at me and aid in a smooth voice.

"Well, it's look like the sky had give you to me, righ?"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" What was he talking about? Oh, he caught me. I have to say thanks....? I guess so...."Oh. Thanks. Think you can let me go now? My little brother is looking."

True enough, Al was still in air, with his hand trying to reach me. He was looking at us like we were someone else. Why?

As Mustang put me down, Al went to my side and half-hiding beside me and looking wary at the for him stranger, he asked shocked.

"Nee-san let you to touch her? And didn't swore as you put her down? What is your name?"

"Al. Your faith in me is obvious. You sound as if i bite the arms of anyone who i don't know. Everytime."

"Remember in the train..?"

"That one was special! He WAS a kidnapper! He tried to give me cookies and take me somewhere only because i separated from you and Dad!"

"Sis. He was a train conductor. He was only making sure you were alright and with a family."

"Argh! Just you wait! Tomorrow's newspaper will say something else!"

"Yes, yes. Sorry, Mr....?"

Roy, who was trying to not laugh as to not make me say something smart at him was suddently looking at my brother and with a faint smile spoke smoothly.

"Name is Mustang Roy. I want to personally thank you both for stopping this war."

"No, no. We have the same target. So we just did what we had to do." Said Al bowing to the bowing man. God, how stiff.

"Argh! Not boring stuff please. Mustang. You're a Major, right?"

"That's right."

"Please took us to your camp. I want to see it."

Roy wasn't surprised at all. He took Al and me in his camp and told us to make sure to stick with him. I rolled my eyes and told him why not to hold our hands? And that nerve of man did it! He scooped me in his arm and one of his hands took Alphonse's little hand. Both of us blushed mad. 

"Oh? And why are you both blushing?" Damn his smug face!

"Umm....since mom's death, except from father and each other, we haven't made human contract....so we both felt warm. Mayor, you are a flame alchemist, right? Your hand is warmer than normal. And on your gloves there is a circle for summoning fire...." asked timidly Al. Serious. If someone would have to chose who is the girl between us, everyone would choose Al!

Roy flatered for a minute when he heard about our mother's death, but he recovered fast and smiled at Al and tightned his hold on me as afraid not to lose me or me to fall. Weird man. Weird but warm...

"That's right. I see both of you know plenty about alchemy. And are good with it. But if i am good with fire, at what are both of you good?"

"Hmm...Sister is really good at everything. I too, can manipulate every element. But if i had to say about something we are really good at....it would be that, right, siste-"

Al stopped. Roy too stopped. Al's expression was surprising and his mouth was left gaping. Roy looked in his arms at the sleeping girl. Ed's mouth was slighty open and her breathing was slowly and steady. One of her hands gripped his coat.

"N-nee-san is sleeping!"

"Is that bad?"

"N-no. But she isn't really warm towards stranger. And considering the fact that you two met just today, it's a little surprizing...."

"Well, if two fight side by side in a war, they will trust each other more. I think that's the case here,right?"

"Y-yes."

"And what about what we were saying?"

"Oh! Well, it would be better if we show we, right? But when we get to the camp."

The rest of the travel was made in small talks about the losses and alchemy.

"We arrived late..."

"In the war? I think that even a little later would have been horrible. I am sure a lot of people think the same as you."

"Maybe...but we could have saved a lot more lifes..."

"Nnn....Al?" I murmured as i awoke. Hm? When did i fall asleep?

"Ah! Sister! Morning! We will arive soon on Mayor's camp. Did you slept well?" Ginned that little devil in angel's clothes.

"You little....Yes! I slept well. Thank you very much. Mustang. Down please."

"Yes Ma'am." He responded smugly and he placed me on ground at the same time we arrived on the camp's field.

"Ho...so this is a military camp. Al. What were you talking about?"

"About our speciality. Sister....do you think we could spar a little to show Mayor in what we are good?"

"Oh? Good enough. Why not? Let's show this mens what we are."

"Yes!"

We arrived in the middle of the field. We let Mustang there as we instructed him not to let anyone disturb our spar if they don't want to lose a limb.

We clapped once and from the ground we summoned a pillar that separated is two meters from the earth.

We took our stances and we began. As we came in the camp, almost everyone followed us here. We were the attraction here as to say. 

Al's foot flew toward my head but i stopped it and with a loud clap i took from the ground a spear. Al did the same and we began our spar with alchemy. After our spears broke , we summoned iron from the ground in different forms. My knife was at my brother neck and his at mine when we stopped.

We grinned at each other as we returned to the same height as everyone.

Roy was waiting for us and he fell in front of me in one knee. Al and me were stratled. Others folowed after him as did people from Ishbal who witnesed this fight.

"W-what?"

"Edward and Alphonse Elric. We, the people of the military and from Ishbal thank you for finishing this war." And he smugly took my hand and kissed in front of everyone to see. Al was again left with his mouth wide open. I blinked once and came back on earth.

"Al. Close your mouth. Don't make it a habbit." As brother did as i told him, i adressed the military and the people from Ishbal. "Listen. I am not a hero. My family has an enemy. This enemy was behind this dispute and later war. I just did it to interferre with their plans. I don't want you to workship me. I want you to continue your lifes. In peace. For the people who died here. I am not a god! I want this to be understood. So raise yourself, bury the dead, and go home!" As i said this, i took my hand from Roy's and turned my back from them.

Al whispered to me grinning as everyone did as told.

"So you say sis. But in truth you are happy, right?" He was right.  I was blushing and smiling from ear to ear as tears made it's ways to my ears. It was the first time i had made a major good thing. I was really happy. Coughing, i put my hands in my coat's pockets and shrugged recalling my control.

"I don't know what are you talking about...."

A sound of clapping made it's way to us. A shady man approched us grinning suspiciouly.

"Very well done, princess. Very well done."

"Do i know you?"

"Well, well...where are my manners? I am know as the Crimson Alcheminst. My name is no importance of your grace."

Something about this guy bugs me...

"And why would you put on such heighs?"

"Well, you did finish the war and took command of my mens quite easy, did you not?"

"I hope that your hearing is gonna repair. Because i just screamed my lungs at an army of people that i am no god. Or were you somewhere else?"

"And where exacly would i be?"

"I  don't know. You tell me."

"Hahahaha! I like you, princess! I hope we meet again and soon."

"Oh, don't worry. We will meet later."

"I will be waiting." Like Roy, he took my other hand and kissed it. But unlike at Roy, i wanted to rip his head off his shoulders. Well, i know what i will do tonight.

As he bowed one more time he took his leave and i wasn't this happy since before he appeared.

"Al. Can i cut my hand off?"

"What?! No! Sister!"

"What? I am disgusted with that man. Mustang, can i as you for something to wipe my hands?"

"Of course. Here you go. You can burn that after you're done. I don't like him too."

"Thanks. Glad not to be alone."

In the distance, three tipes of shouts were heard. All saying Roy name.

"Roy-boy! Glad you survived! But it was kind of obvious with the fireballs. You show-off!"

"I didn't do it on my will! Ed requested it!"

"Ed...? Oh, you mean that angel?"

"Angel?" Al and me murmured between us and we began to laugh loud.

"Hmm? Oh! The angels!" Shouted and pointed the glasses man.

"Old man. You got it wrong that was alchemy. But the kind that only some can do. Sinners, that is."

"Sinners...? That means that you attempted-?!"

"No! Nor my brother or my father. Us three are different. As you observed, we don't need circles. That's an effect. But the gate will dissapear in some years."

"Dissapear? What do you mean?"

"As you've heard. And by the way. I am no angel dude. Angel are like pretty and cure and pure and urgh! It's making me sick just thinks about me being an angel."

"Sorry. My sister is a little blind about her own personna...."

"What was that, Al?"

"Nothing! But sister. Why did we came here?"

"Oh, right. Mustang. Take us to the Fuhrer, please. I have to talk with him."

"The Fuhrer? What about?"

"My enrollment, of course. In the military."

"Ha?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sister! You didn't told me that?! We-you are six! I am five! How can we enroll in military if we don't even have ten years old?!"

"Chill bro. Leave that matter to your big sis. We don't even start now. We will take the exam when you are ten and i am eleven. Then we start. Still then we will train. Train, train and train. Got it?"

"Well, yes but! How are you gonna make the Fuhrer accept us?"

"How else? Blackmail!" The blonde fascinating child grinned and i could see a tail behind her. My imagination maybe.

"N-nee-san....you look like you're about to do something evil..."

"That's my little bro! Knows me well. Well, of course i am gonna do something bad! I am no fucking angel! I am the devil reincarnated! And you too, Al." The face she does when she says thia makes me belive her. Her attention turned back to me aa she leaved her brother near tears.

"Mustang. Can you lent me one of your gloves?"

"Hm? And what for? I hope you know that flames aren't so easy used." I responsed with a small smile as i took off one of my gloves. I handed her one and her face was twisted like she wanted to punch me. Amusing.

"Ha? Of course i do! What do you think of me?! I am Edward fucking Elric! I can control some flames!" She put my glove on her right hand and even if it was a lot bigger than her hand, she didn't seem to care. She snapped her fingers after a moment of concentration. A fire tornado broke out from under her. The tornado rased her up and a big smile took control of her face. Her brother shouted after her scared. 

"No worries, Al! I am ok. The flames don't hurt me!" Responded Ed from the air. She was well after five meters in air.  She didn't appear to feel afraid, thought.

Ed raised herself very high. Then, in a blink and a snap, the flame died and she was falling again. That brat! Why did she stopped the flames when she was still in air?! And she still didn't appear to freak out! She was close to the clouds when she clapped once and put her hands towards the sky. A blue spark and the clouds turned black. No thunder. No rain. But....snow...? In the desert? How was that possible? In the other part of the former battlefield, i could hear a lot of delighted squals and shouts. She was still falling. Her red coat and the black leather on her with her shoulder leght blonde hair flying in every direction possible was making her look like an fallen angel. Better not to mention this to her.

She turned to the ground with her face and body. She look at each of us and her eyes once again fell on mine. She grinned and shouted at me to hear even from hell.

"You better catch me, you bastard!"

That snapped me out of the trance induced by her. She was falling toward me. How was that even possible? Could she control really every element? I caught her easy as she was very light. She was a little out of breath, but she was fine.

"Sister! What are you doing?! You could have used your wings! Why flames? And what's the deal with the snow? In desert? Really? You show-off sister!"

"Calm yourself Al. It's a present for this nation. And for it's children. As you've said, this is the desert. In here you don't see snow. After this war, i wanted to leave them a nice memory. The first and last snow of the desert. I don't see what's wrong with what i have done. Now. Mustang. Nice catch. Please put me down again and let's go to the Fuhrer."

As i put her down i put my naked hand out and said that i want my glove back. She looked like i wanted to beat her puppy. She said clear and calm a big 'NO' and we leaved at that. As our group went toward the Fuhrer's tent, i made the introductions. Even with introductions made, she and Al were glued to my side.

"Excuse me, Edward-san.....but can i ask you the reason for your coming here? The real reason? Not with the enemy one." Asked Riza as she addresed the little girl toying with the glove and looking suspiciously at Major Armstrong.

"Hmmm...you could say that i came to create miracles."

"Miracles?"

"Yep. In a few years, in this world will come a powerfull person. So before then, i have to try, even a bit to change this wicked world."

"And how do you know this?" I asked being fedded up with this secrecy. She smiled at me- a real smile and not a grin or a smirk- and with a light voice told us.

"You all will find out in a few years. Not sonner or later."

Of course, the truth about the gate will have to stay a secret between us, she said as a matter-of-fact. 

When we arrived at the tent, the Fuhrer was waiting outside. He smiled at Ed and Al, even if Al was hiding between my leg and his sister.

"I was waiting for you, Elrics."

"I am aware of that." Ed said cooly. She turned at Armstrong and told him- with a please- to fench a doctor named Tim Marco. How she knew that name, i don't know. Even the Fuhrer was surprised.

"Now, King Bradley. Can we have a little discussion before the doctor and another parasite arrives?"

"Of course. You and your brother are invited inside."

"Thank you. Mustang. You and the other return to the camp. I belive we will met in another four years. Raise in rank still then. Goodbye for now."

We didn't even catch to say a word as she dragged the waving Al inside the tent. We returned to the camp in silence.

"But, Roy, that was some teamwork." Said Maes Hughes. My best friend.

"Huh?"

"Don't be modest. I don't recall you being in sinc with someone. And with a child, too. I don't remember her saying something before the last fireball."

"Huh? What are you saying, Maes? Of cours-" Wait a minute. She really didn't say anything. But i could swear that she said something..."But i heard her. She said 'another one. And a big one.' Did she really didn't open her mouth?"

"No, Roy. I am sure. I watched her through my riffle." Replied Riza. How weird...

* * *

Inside the tent-Al's point of view.

Ahh...sister really blackmail THE Fuhrer?!

"Now, i belive i can ask some questions, right?" The Fuhrer's kind voice was rough and a little tired. And pissed. He was so pissed. Oh, god...i hope you know what are you doing, sister...

"....poor you...." sister said with pity in her eyes. Huh? What? What about the blackmail? What's going on?!

The Fuhrer was startled."Huh?" He managed to say through his surprise.

"Without a past, a name, you were made a tool..." that's a little weird...did Arthur showed her the Fuhrer's truth? That's sad.

"What are you saying? How do you know?!"

"Please calm yourself. Don't alarm the guards. I know the truth. I can save you. I can grant your most guarded wish."

"My wish?" His wish?

"You want to die." Ha?! What?!

The Fuhrer was gaping. It would be amusing if the situation wasn't so extreme.

Sister took me and went toward him. Through Arthur she showed me the truth.

"T-that is wrong. To raise children and then to kill them in cold blood..." i murmured without knowing. We climbed the table and we sat down before him.

Sister voice was tender. So sad and forgiving.

"Poor child. When was the last time you really cried? Or...you never cried?"

That was the last thing. The dam broke. I too, began to silently cry. This man, was just following orders because he wanted to exist. But in truth, he wanted to die. Me and my sister embraced him as he told us everything. When he finished,in a broken voice he asked my sister.

"Are- are really going to kill me? You will really make my wish came true?"

"Yes. But not now. If i do kill you now, the army will come after me. I can't do that. I will have you play your role as a villan still the cortines fall. I am sorry, but it must be done. For my child will be your god, and you all sinned against your god. He didn't want for you to kill all the peoples you killed. The time for my child to come is still far. Ten years at best. Hold on still then. Prepare your succesor. Only when my child is going to make his apperence before the world, i will have to kill you all. Still then, i will stop everything you are doing. You and the other. Do me a favor and tell the others that you killed doctor Tim. I will have him stay here and for his crimes he will pay here halping everyone."

"Yes, my Queen." He kneeled before my sister. Really, what is with mens and kneeling before her. Is my sister really that desirable? I know that she is beautiful and powerful, but even the Fuhrer is kneeling before her?

"Raise yourself. Call for a meeting. Marco will arrive soon."

As called, Armstrong came and spoke.

"Fuhrer, sir, Doctor Tim Marco has come."

The one who spoke wasn't the Fuhrer, but my sister.

"Thank you, Mayor. Lead him inside and return to your camp."

"Ah, yes, Ma'am!" He saluted and made his exit. I whispered to my sister.

"Relly sis. Military is weird. Everyone is calling you Ma'am, but you are just a child." She grinned at me and told me proundly.

"They respect me, Al!"

"Ah..um...Fuhrer, sir. I have come...for what do you need me?" Spoke Marco a little scared and confused.

"Doctor Marco. From now on, you will remain here. You are proclaimed dead to the world. Your crimes will be paid here. For the rest of your live, you will be this nation helper. If someone from outside sees you and knows you, then that person will be killed."

The Fuhrer instructed him. Marco began to cry. I was feeling a little pity for him.

"R-really, sir? C-can i really stop doing that fake?"

Again, my sister talked.

"You will foeget everything about that fake stone. No one will know. Your body will be found under rocks as an accident. Of course, a fake body. Then it will be incinerated. I plan to hide this nation from the world's eyes. No one except and Ishbalian will be able to find the trail back here. Except a few selected. And those with my will."

"A-and you are....?"

She smiled at him and hushed him.

"Edward Elric. Hope we meet again. Never do things like that again."

"Y-es! Y-yes! Thank you!" 

Sister told him to make his exit through the back of the tent. We turned back to the Fuhrer and i told him.

"We will have to make the fake Philophofer stone dissapear. Completly. Who has it?"

"The crimson alchemist."

"I knew it." Sister?

"Sister? How did you know?"

"No ideea. Just a feeling. Call the council. Oh, and... please. Keep Roy Mustang alive."

"Did my queen took a liking toward him?"

"He will be the father of my child."

"What?!" I asked. Again? How many surprise will you give me, sister?

"I didn't told you, right? I am sure that he is the strongest man here. And yes, i took a liking toward him." The Fuhrer was equaly shoked as me.

"Then i supposed i have no choice but to keep him alive."

Three seconds later, the council came. Together with our father and the crimson alchemist.

"Here you are both of you! Ready to go?" Asked dad.

This time i answered.

"Not yet. We have to destroy a fake."

"Hm? A fake? Here?"

"Yes." 

"Who has it?"

"The crimson alchemist."

"Aha." Father turned toward the one who sister pointed to and he thrusted his hand through his stomach. I felt Ed twitching and i couldn't suppress the feeling. Ouch.

"Hmm...oh, here is it." Fathers hand came out and handed us a red stone.

"This is?" I asked my sister who looked with digust and refused to touch the stone.

"Yeah....bleagh."

"Fuhrer! What is the meaning of this!?" Asked a councilman.

"I will erase your memories toward this stone. You aren't the ones who cand even see this stone. Not to say that even if it's a fake you sinned." Said in a grave voice my father. 

Three seconds later the whole room except me, sister,father and the Fuhrer was asleep. We bit the sad man goodbye after sister told him that we will came back in four or five years to take the exam. 

We went outside the tent when the snow stopped. We found out that the Rockbells went back as their job was done. We were wavering in the ishbalian part of the city when two mens, both Ishbalian, were in front of us. 

One was wearing glasses and the other had a mean glare. 

Both kneeled and the others went after them.

I could sense sister thinking "oh, god. Not again!"

They thanked us and after the glasses one asked sister and me to teach him alchemy, even if his brother scolded him.

"I am afraid that i can't. I have to go in a travel. Soon, another scandal will happen. I have to prevent it. Fear not. I leave here a doctor who knows Alchemy and can teach you. I will hide this nation for the time begin. No one except you can enter here. But if someone comes here, know that i let him. Please take care."

We leaved Ishbal behind. But we didn't arrived far because a fireball was fired behind us. And another.

"What-?" It was morse alphabet.

"See. You. In. Four. Years." Translated father. He was the only one who could talk  and read the morse code. I looked at sister and i saw her red in face. She was embarassed. So fun!

"That....bastard!"

 


End file.
